L'Amour et ses Complications
by Bourrico
Summary: Arizona, 16 ans, élève de première au lycée, jeune footballeuse. Callie, 25 ans, professeur de Psychologie. Un amour défendu entre une élève et son professeur. Saura t-il vaincre tous les obstacles qu'engendrent ce genre de relation qui se dresseront sur leur chemin ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, salut fans du couple Calzona ! Alors voilà je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fiction sur Arizona et Callie, personnages qui appartiennent à Shonda Rimes et à son génie. J'adore ce couple et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ! Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, bisous^^

* * *

><p>Habillée d'un slim très serré blanc, d'un débardeur noir qui laissait apercevoir mon épaule droite dénudée, d'une veste blanche en cuir et d'une paire d'escarpins noirs, je regardai mes amis tour à tour. Il y'avait d'abord ma meilleure amie Teddy Altman une fille adorable qui me ressemblait presque sur tous les points sauf qu'elle était hétéro et plus studieuse que moi, elle était sortie avec Owen Hunt le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée mais elle avait fini par quitter ce gros lourdaud depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il la manipulait, à ses côtés se tenait Cristina Yang une asiatique ambitieuse avec un franc parler inégalé, mais qu'on adorait, avec un point de vue de la vie assez original, Alex Karev était considéré comme un dur au lycée depuis qu'il avait fracassé le nez d'un gars dès le premier jour, il adorait mettre les filles dans son lit au plus grand dam des filles de la bande, Lexie Grey, la petite sœur de Meredith Grey une prof d'Anglais, une Cristina en second mais en beaucoup plus romantique et stressée qui avait une mémoire photographique incroyable et je terminai avec April Kepner et Jackson Avery le couple du groupe. Aux premiers abords tout portait à croire qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble mais comme quoi le miracle de l'amour rapproche les gens. Après il y'avait moi Arizona Robbins, 16 ans, j'étais du genre rebelle qui adorait faire chier les gens, foutre le bordel en cours et m'amuser.<p>

Cristina : Vous saviez qu'on allait avoir un nouveau prof de Psychologie ? Apparemment le vieux dinosaure a décidé de prendre sa retraite.

April : Valait mieux pour lui sinon Arizona allait lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque avec toutes ses conneries. _(clin d'œil)_

Arizona : Je crois que le coussin péteur posé sur sa chaise a été la vacherie de trop mais franchement à quoi ça sert d'aller en cours si on ne peut même pas faire chier les profs ? Après tout ils sont là pour ça !

Teddy _(rigolant)_ : En parlant de ça, combien as-tu d'heures de colle demain ?

Alex : Oui après que tu t'es foutu du prof de maths la semaine dernière, tu en as eu pour combien ?

Arizona _(outrée)_ : Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis collée tous les samedis ?!

Leurs regards en disaient assez longs pour que je comprenne que je n'arriverai pas à les duper. C'est donc avec toute ma lassitude que je leur répondis :

Arizona : 3h, Hahn m'en a filé deux et Grey une parce que j'ai séché son cours. C'est bon votre curiosité est satisfaite ?

J'écrasai ma clope d'un geste rageur. Je ne voulais pas me lever demain pour aller à ces stupides heures de colle mais bon j'ai toujours assumé les conséquences de mes actes et ce n'est pas maintenant que j'allais m'arrêter. La sonnerie se fit retentir et c'est avec un souffle de lassitude à l'unisson que nous partons tous en direction de notre salle de classe.

_**Ellipse**_

Beurk il n'y a rien de plus écœurant que les maths dans la vie ! J'avais absolument besoin d'une cigarette, je m'étais donc éclipsé durant le minuscule laps de temps de l'intercours et tant pis si j'arriverai en retard au cours de Psycho, au moins ce nouveau prof saurait à qui il aurait à faire pendant le reste de l'année. Ma clope écrasée par terre, je repartis vers le lycée. Mon portable m'indiqua que j'avais trois minutes de retard, ce n'était pas beaucoup pensais je avec amertume.

Jackson : Et non tu n'es pas en retard.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Quoi ? Le prof est absent ?

Teddy : Non elle est en train de parler avec un étudiant.

Arizona _(surprise)_ : Elle ?

Je me faufilai plus près de la vitre pour avoir un aperçu de cette femme. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, je vis une créature somptueuse c'était la plus belle femme que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, sa peau tannée allait parfaitement avec ses magnifiques yeux marron, elle avait un corps à se damner. Comme si elle se sentait observée, elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction. J'étais subjuguée par tant de beauté… Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher d'elle, mon cœur battait la chamade mais malheureusement pour moi après un laps de temps qui me parut trop court, elle reporta son attention sur l'étudiant en face d'elle, non sans me jeter quelques coups d'œil. Elle devait me prendre pour une folle ce qu'à l'instant même j'étais devenue… J'étais subjuguée par la beauté de ma nouvelle prof de Psycho. L'étudiant sortit ce qui nous permit de rentrer, je sentis le regard de ma prof me suivre jusqu'à ma nouvelle place c'est-à-dire au milieu de la salle. D'habitude je me mettais tout au fond pour faire ce que je voulais sans me faire gueuler dessus par les profs mais là je voulais faire les deux : faire ce que je voulais et mater ma nouvelle prof sans retenue ! Mes amis me regardèrent comme si j'avais une nouvelle tête qui était en train de pousser, un haussement d'épaules fut la seule réponse que je leur donnais. Alex se mit à mes côtés.

Callie : Euh… Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je me présente madame Torres, votre nouvelle enseignante de Psychologie. Pour commencer et afin de mieux vous connaître je voudrais que vous me rédigiez une rédaction sur vous, vos envies, votre personnalité et votre futur métier. Cette rédaction devra comporter minimum 70 lignes. Il paraît que les jeunes de votre âge aiment parler d'eux alors ça ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problème _(souriant)_. Vous avez deux heures pour me rédiger ça.

Madame ?! Comment ça madame ?! Oh merde me dites pas qu'elle est mariée ! Pff ça aurait été trop beau déjà qu'elle soit célibataire et qu'en plus qu'elle soit lesbienne ! C'est décidé je vais me pendre voilà ce que je vais marquer sur ma copie en lettres majuscules et en rouge ! Cependant je ne me laissais pas abattre pour autant, il fallait que j'essaye de la séduire coûte que coûte ! Cette rédaction allait être la première vraie impression de moi, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la fasse fuir. C'est donc avec cette idée en tête que je me mis à m'appliquer. Ce fut un peu difficile pour moi d'être concentrée en cours car je n'avais pas l'habitude mais je devais vraiment faire un effort si je voulais un jour toucher cette beauté. Après environ une heure et demie de dur labeur, je mettais le point final. J'avais écrit une centaine de lignes, j'avais tout mis dedans : je parlais de moi, de ma famille, de ma vie actuelle, des conneries en cours, des nombreuses heures de colle, de ma passion du foot, de mon équipe féminine au lycée et pour mon futur métier, je parlais de mon envie d'être la gardienne de l'équipe nationale des Etats-Unis, chose que je voulais faire depuis toute petite. A la fin de l'heure, la bombe sexuelle ramassa les copies et en saisissant la mienne, elle tilta sur quelque chose.

Callie _(amusée)_ : Arizona ? Je dois dire que vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre qui possède un prénom qui désigne un Etat.

Arizona : Non c'était le nom d'un navire durant l'attaque des Japonais sur Pearl Harbor, L'U.S.S Arizona. Mon père, ancien colonel des Marines, m'a donné ce prénom pour honorer le sacrifice de son père qui a pendant cette fameuse attaque sauvé 19 soldats avant de se noyer.

Callie _(souriant)_ : C'est un très beau prénom Arizona et je suis désolée pour votre grand-père mais son acte était vraiment héroïque.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois et s'en va récupérer les autres copies de mes camarades et j'en profite pour mater son beau cul de latina. Hmm qu'est-ce que j'aimerai attraper ce fessier d'un coup et coller ce corps ultra sexy contre le mien… Bon je vais peut-être arrêter mes délires pornographiques avant d'avoir la bave sur le menton et de m'afficher devant toute la classe. Je range mon sac et attends mes amis sur le pas de la porte non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil à Madame Torres. Cette année allait être enfin intéressante...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! D'abord je voudrais vous dire un grand merci pour les reviews du premier chapitre, alors voilà : MERCI ! Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir =) Alors évidemment je répondrai à chaque review en fin de chapitre. Si vous avez une question ou quoi n'hésitez pas =) gros bisous et bonne lecture ! D'ailleurs à un certain moment de ce chapitre, je comprends la réaction de notre chère Callie^^ je crois que j'aurai fait pareil ;)

* * *

><p>Couchée sur mon lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'observe mon plafond. Depuis ce matin, je pensais et repensais toujours à la même chose du moins à la même personne : Madame Torres… Elle m'avait parlé ce matin, à moi, moi qui voulais tant l'aborder, elle m'avait même complimenté, enfin je crois… Mais c'est avec une certaine mélancolie, que je devais me résigner à l'oublier car je n'avais aucune chance d'être avec elle. C'était ma prof et j'étais son élève, en plus elle devait être mariée avec un PDG d'une concession de voitures, avoir 3 marmots dans une maison et un bouledogue américain. Bon c'est terminé, je l'ai oublié, pfft plus de madame Torres dans ma tête et soudain je vois un corps qui était en soit une véritable invitation à la débauche, de beaux longs cheveux noirs, une peau métisse, des lèvres pulpeuses, des cuisses que j'aimerais… Stop ! Ça suffit Arizona, va prendre l'air ! J'arrache mes écouteurs d'un coup vif, saisis ma veste en trombe et sors de ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, lance un rapide « je sors » à mes parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà sur la route chevauchant ma 500 cm3. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais j'y vais, voilà la seule chose qui me permet de me calmer, rouler pendant des minutes voir des heures sans connaître ma destination mais en profitant du voyage. Plus rien ne compte à mes yeux sauf la sensation de ne faire qu'une avec ma moto.<p>

_**Ellipse**_

Enlevant mon casque, je balançais ma tête en arrière pour remettre mes cheveux à leur place et tandis que ces derniers retombaient le long de mon dos, je sentis un regard sur moi. Je me retournai et scrutait la foule pour connaître le visage de mon petit voyeur, j'espérai de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas ce petit con de Charles Percy ou Izzie Stevens. Étonnamment ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre, madame Torres me fixait avec un air indéchiffrable. Elle se tenait là, le bras adossé contre la portière ouverte de sa voiture. Mon sourire se forma instantanément à cette vue, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus belle que vendredi à ma plus grande joie. Elle se « réveilla » et me rendit mon sourire avant de fermer sa voiture et de se diriger vers le bâtiment habillée d'un jeans foncé, un long t-shirt gris ainsi que des bottes à talons aiguilles de la même couleur que son haut. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait un beau cul quand même ! Je ne puis reluquer plus longtemps le fessier de ma prof car mon ami Jackson se planta devant moi avec des yeux hagards.

Jackson _(taquin)_ : Tu sais à quel point c'est sexy quand tu fais ça !

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que sa copine lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre et celui-ci cria un « aïe » en se pliant en deux. Bien fait ! Merci April d'avoir puni Jackson pour m'avoir empêché de mater. J'eus un petit sourire goguenard en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas draguer une fille quand on était en couple. Les autres nous rejoignent rapidement et quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais contente d'aller en cours et une certaine brune n'y était pas pour rien…

Callie : J'ai regardé vos rédactions et je peux ajouter que certains d'entre vous ont un avenir tout tracé dans le métier d'écrivain tellement les phrases sont bien tournées par contre pour d'autres il faudrait qu'ils retournent à l'école primaire pour savoir comment conjuguer un verbe ceci dit ça m'a permis de cerner un peu votre personnalité et de savoir à qui j'avais à faire, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Robbins ? _(souriant)_

Arizona _(*)_ : Il faut bien prendre des risques dans la vie.

Callie : Je suis d'accord avec vous d'ailleurs comme le disait si bien Alain Badou dans sa biographie « il faut savoir réinventer le risque et l'aventure contre la sécurité et le confort » mais je ne pense pas que votre prof de maths, de S.V.T, de sport ou de toutes les autres matières soient d'accord avec vous. En tout cas j'ose espérer que je n'aurai pas le droit à des remontrances de votre part sur la façon dont je fais mes cours ou des coussins péteurs car vous savez à ce jeu-là on peut y jouer à deux. _(souriant)_

Je rêve où elle vient subtilement de me faire du rentre-dedans ?! Vous voulez jouer madame Torres ? D'accord jouons mais à force de jouer avec le feu vous allez finir par vous brûler car j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Je mis fin à notre conversation par un sourire de défi. Les dés sont lancés… Deux heures après, les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'on me héla :

Callie : Mademoiselle Robbins puis-je vous voir s'il vous plaît ?

Je m'approchai de son bureau et tandis que mes camarades sortirent, je pu enfin admirer ma prof de très près. A peine avais-je entamé ma contemplation que je me noyais dans ses prunelles marrons, j'étais en plein milieu d'un tourbillon de chocolat et je ne voulais jamais en sortir. Etre seule avec la femme de mes rêves ne m'aida pas à garder l'esprit clair, je n'avais qu'une envie, envoyer valser tout ce qu'il y'avait sur son bureau et lui faire sauvagement l'amour dessus. Mes pensées n'avaient plus de sens, elles s'entrechoquaient, mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique, j'eus les mains moites. Cela dura quelques minutes mais pour moi cela me semblait des heures tellement je n'avais plus conscience du temps, du monde qui m'entourait. Madame Torres rompit le contact en faisant le tour de son bureau pour venir s'adosser contre son celui-ci. Je me mis à tousser pour reprendre une contenance à peu près normale et à ma plus grande surprise, elle se mit à faire la même chose.

Callie : Voilà… Je… Je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de… De vos entraînements de foot.

Mes entraînements ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire là-dedans ?! Voulait-elle me les enlever dû à ma mauvaise conduite ?! Voyant mes sourcils froncés, elle précisa.

Callie : Pour être honnête, je me suis un peu renseigné sur vous auprès des autres profs après avoir dévoré euh… Lu avec beaucoup d'attention votre rédaction. Bien qu'en cours votre comportement perturbateur rend chauve le corps enseignant, par contre dans le domaine du football vous excellez d'après votre coach. Vous êtes capitaine depuis longtemps ?

Arizona : Euh depuis l'année dernière. A la fin du collège, les filles qui voulaient intégrer l'équipe du lycée devaient passer des tests sportifs, des tests qui étaient encadrés par des recruteurs. J'ai appris par mon coach que plusieurs avaient demandé qu'il leur donne mes statistiques et des vidéos dans le but d'avoir une bourse afin d'intégrer une très bonne équipe dans une université.

Callie : La pression n'est pas trop dure à gérer ? Ce n'est pas trop gros pour vos épaules ?

Arizona : Euh… Non ça va, bien sûr ce n'est pas toujours facile d'essayer d'être au top, de porter le poids d'une équipe surtout d'une équipe de filles mais je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre d'elles. Mes co-équipières sont vraiment géniales, elles ont la rage de vaincre mais surtout j'ai tenu à instaurer un esprit d'équipe sans faille. C'est vital pour une bonne entente au sein d'un groupe, ça n'a pas été facile au début mais maintenant on est des guerrières.

Callie _(souriant)_ : C'est bizarre… Je vous demande de parler de vous et vous me parlez de votre équipe. C'est très rare comme qualité et croyez moi j'ai parlé avec beaucoup de sportifs.

Arizona : Et vous en avez côtoyez ?

Merde, merde et re-merde ! J'avais vraiment dit ça à haute voix ?! Arizona ferme là un peu me cria ma conscience. Madame Torres fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de ma question et moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça ! Trouve quelque chose Zona et vite !

Arizona : Enfin ce que je veux dire… C'est que pour moi c'est normal de parler de mon équipe quand on me demande ce que je vaux sur le plan sportif, ça devrait être comme ça pour tous les sports collectifs je trouve.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus pathétique comme excuse. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la voir seule à seule car je n'arrive même plus à retenir mes mots !

Callie : Disons que vu le climat actuel, les gens ne pensent plus qu'à leur petit nombril, se foutant totalement des conséquences de leurs actes que peuvent subir les autres personnes. Ils veulent d'abord se mettre en valeur ce qui est humain mais aussi très égoïste et je suis étonnée qu'une jeune de votre âge parle comme ça.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Callie _(murmurant)_ : Ça c'est sûr…

Avais-je bien entendu ? Je voulais lui demander de répéter mais lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, je perdis tout sens de la réalité. Oh merde… Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir une telle intensité dans le regard non en fait ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle ! Madame Torres mit fin à notre échange et j'ai regagné le couloir tout en respirant un bon coup en espérant que les rougeurs sur mes joues disparaissent avant de rejoindre mes amis.

* * *

><p><span>DroDroV<span> : Ce qui est sûr c'est que la Arizona de ma fic ne pleurera pas quand elle se frottera à un supérieur, bien au contraire^^

Guest : Je sais que pour la traduction de fanfiction je vais sur le site voila mais l'inconvénient c'est que le traducteur traduit tout les mots et ça fait donc des phrases un peu en désordre. Il faut avoir de la patience pour les remettre en ordre^^

Marie009 : Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu^^

Lio : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu =)

Mymygaly : Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire et merci pour ton empressement, j'espère que ta patience sera récompensée avec ce chapitre^^

Visiteur : Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de faire du mieux que je peux pour chaque chapitre =)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les filles, désolée pour ce retard mais pour ce chapitre j'ai dû faire des recherches ce qui m'a pris un peu de temps mais j'espère que la longueur de ce nouveau chapitre vous fera oublier ce retard et qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews qui font un bien fou ! Gros bisous et bon lundi à toutes ! Les réponses aux reviews toujours à la fin =)

* * *

><p>Arizona : Izzie replace toi ! Jo c'est bien garde bien ton marquage !<p>

Enfin j'étais dans mon élément, c'est-à-dire entre mes cages. Hormis mes entraînements qui avaient lieu le mardi et le vendredi, j'avais en plus un entrainement spécifique gardien une heure et demie le mercredi et un entraînement de musculation un jeudi sur deux et j'attendais ces moments avec impatience. Il n'y avait qu'entre ces filets que j'excellais et je comptais bien en faire mon métier même si ça semblait très difficile d'accès. Alors que j'envoyais le ballon à Jo, je vis sur le banc de touche madame Torres en pleine conversation avec mon coach. Que pouvait-elle faire ici ? Enfin pas que je n'appréciais pas la vue mais étant donné qu'hier elle m'avait parlé de mes entraînements et aujourd'hui elle vient même en voir un. Serait-elle intéressée par Mark ? Si c'est le cas, je vais devoir répondre de mes actes devant un tribunal pour coups et blessures ayant entraîné la mort avec préméditation…

Izzie : Hey Zona quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je me tournai vers ma coéquipière qui était juste à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

Arizona : Quoi ?

Izzie : Tu n'as pas arrêté le ballon. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Et sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, elle mit sa main sur mon front. J'aimais bien Izzie mais je voyais clair dans son jeu : elle me faisait du rentre-dedans mais je n'aimais pas les blondes du moins je ne couchais pas avec.

Arizona : Si si je vais bien, je vais juste…

Des rires féminins arrivèrent jusqu'à moi. Je me tournai à nouveau vers le banc de touche et vit avec effroi que ma prof ultra sexy riait aux éclats. Sa main s'était posée sur l'avant-bras de Mark. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage.

Arizona : Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je partis en direction des vestiaires qui se trouvait dans l'énorme gymnase. Heureusement nous avions des vestiaires personnels qui contenaient des douches et des toilettes tout comme l'équipe de basket féminine et masculine ainsi que l'équipe de foot masculine et les autres vestiaires servaient pour les équipes extérieures. Il contenait aussi le terrain de basket et ses tribunes. Je me regardai à travers le miroir, avant de m'asperger le visage avec de l'eau pour remettre mes idées en place. Je ne devais pas réagir comme ça, madame Torres n'était pas ma copine, il fallait à tout prix que je l'oublie mais comment oublier ses courbes qui hantent mes rêves, comment oublier sa voix qui me fait sourire bêtement ? Soudain le reflet de mon coach fit son apparition dans le miroir.

Mark : Tout va bien Arizona ? Je t'ai vu quitter le terrain en plein entraînement sans me prévenir.

Sa voix était empreinte d'inquiétude. Mark s'occupait bien de moi, il se souciait de ma santé, de mon moral et malheureusement de mes notes de classe et il me réprimandait lorsque les profs se plaignaient de moi dans leur salle « réservée ». Je dis bien « réservée » je m'étais incrustée dedans par simple curiosité, allongé sur les sièges et mangé tout le chocolat suisse qui se trouvait sur la table mais le proviseur est rentré et m'a demandé si j'étais illettrée car il était marqué sur la porte salle des profs donc je lui avais dit que je devais supporter leur présence dans la salle de classe et que je trouvais qu'ils étaient égoïstes pour ne pas partager leur sièges et chocolat. Ce trou du cul m'a renvoyé pendant deux jours à cause de mon insubordination.

Arizona : Oui oui t'inquiète pas, il fallait juste que j'aille aux toilettes et ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

Mark _(sceptique)_ : D'accord mais reviens vite car j'ai prévu une petite séance de corners.

_**Ellipse**_

Jo : Oh putain j'ai trop hâte d'être samedi soir, on va les écraser ces pimbêches de Tacoma !

Arizona : Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Non c'est une mauvaise métaphore. _(la regardant méchamment)_ que je ne te vois jamais tuer un quelconque animal c'est clair ?!

Jo _(levant les mains)_ : Range les crocs Zona, je n'ai jamais tué d'animal sauf peut-être des mouches et des sauterelles mais pour les criquets c'est quand j'avais 8 ans donc il y'a prescription. En ce qui concerne le match, nous avons la meilleure gardienne du pays donc je peux me permettre de m'avancer sur le résultat. _(souriant)_

Arizona : J'aimerai tellement être aussi douée que Hope Solo !

J'attrapai deux serviettes pour me sécher, la plus grande pour la mettre autour de mon corps et la plus petite pour mes cheveux. Je m'assois sur le banc et saisis ma brosse à cheveux mais Jo me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

Jo : Ce n'est pas elle qui a été élue meilleure gardienne durant un mondial ?

Arizona : Si en 2011.

D'autres filles nous rejoignirent y compris Lexie. Elle était milieu gauche et elle était vraiment excellente autant niveau offensif que défensif. Aucune des filles n'avait peur du contact ou du ballon mais tout comme Izzie, elle fonçait sur le ballon et bourrait les adversaires si bien qu'une fois par sa férocité, sa faute nous a valu un penalty que malheureusement je n'ai pas pu arrêter et un carton jaune pour elle. A la mi-temps elle avait entendu parler du pays par Mark et moi. Lexie avait beau être une de mes plus proches amies mais sur le terrain, je ne faisais pas de favoritisme, je devais être impartiale pour mener mon équipe à la victoire et pour maintenir une bonne entente.

Lexie : Au fait Zona, tu as choisi une université ?

Arizona : Non pas encore mais j'en ai gardé quelques-unes en tête d'ailleurs Mark m'a dit que le coach des Tar-Heel de l'université de Caroline du Nord a encore demandé de mes nouvelles et a demandé que je fasse une visite médicale pour qu'il s'assure que je sois en bonne santé.

Lexie _(contente)_ : Eh bien on peut dire que tu as totalement séduit l'entraîneur d'une des plus grandes universités du pays. _(souriant)_ je suis vraiment contente pour toi Arizona.

Arizona : Merci beaucoup Lexie !

Petit à petit le vestiaire se vidait et à la fin il ne restait plus que Izzie et moi. Alors que je m'enfilais ma veste, elle se rapprocha de moi.

Izzie : Je suis d'accord avec Lexie, tu mérites vraiment toutes ces offres. Durant toutes les années où j'ai fait du foot, je n'ai jamais vu une joueuse telle que toi, tu es vraiment à part des autres. _(souriant)_ Je parie que dans quelques années on te verra sur une chaîne nationale en train de soulever une coupe.

Arizona _(les yeux rêveurs)_ : J'aimerais tellement que ça se réalise mais bon je ne veux pas trop m'avancer à propos du foot. Tu sais comme moi qu'il faut un petit rien pour détruire une carrière.

Elle s'avança un peu plus et prit ma main dans la sienne en la serrant fort. Izzie était quand même une jolie fille avec un très beau fond, je pourrais très bien lui donner ce qu'elle voulait c'est-à-dire sortir avec elle mais je savais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse d'elle car je n'avais pas ce feeling, je n'avais pas ces petits papillons dans le ventre ou le cœur qui battait la chamade quand je la voyais et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir en jouant avec ses sentiments. J'ai enlevé ma main de son emprise pour aller la poser sur sa joue en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui parler doucement.

Arizona : S'il te plaît Izzie, ne fait pas ça. Crois-moi ça n'en vaut pas le coup…

Au moment même où je finissais ma phrase quelqu'un toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mark et madame Torres qui fronça les sourcils en assistant à la scène. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas croire des choses et encore pire j'espère qu'elle n'est pas homophobe. J'enlevai ma main pour la poser sur ma nuque, signe de nervosité chez moi.

Mark : Tout va bien là-dedans ? Les autres sont parties depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes et je ne vous voyais pas sortir.

Izzie partit presque en courant en murmurant un tout va bien. Je me sentais un peu triste et honteuse de la voir dans cet état mais je me serais sentie encore plus misérable si je l'avais fait espérer.

Arizona _(souriant)_ : Mark je t'ai toujours dit qu'une fille avait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se préparer _(à madame Torres)_ Mon cher coach ici présent râle toujours à la fin des matchs car il ne comprend toujours pas comment les filles fonctionnent à croire qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un !

Callie _(souriant)_ : Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout venant de sa part, d'ailleurs combien de fois il a pu me poser la question que tous les garçons se posent : « pourquoi les filles vont toujours aux toilettes à deux ? » et évidemment monsieur croyait que c'était pour y faire des choses.

Mark : Je vous signale que le cher coach est ici et qu'il aimerait bien fermer le gymnase.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais avec un sourire scotché sur le visage. Je pris mon casque d'une main et de l'autre je mis mon sac de sport sur l'épaule. Une fois dehors et sur le chemin qui nous menait au parking, nous parlions de nos adversaires et de sa redoutable défense et Mark expliquait les performances de cette équipe à madame Torres puis prit congé après avoir consulté sa montre et je pris conscience que j'étais seule avec mon professeur ultra sexy. Elle me regarda et croisa ses bras sur la poitrine.

Callie : Ça fait longtemps que vous sortez avec Izzie Stevens ?

Arizona _(surprise)_ : Quoi ? Non… Non je ne sors pas avec Izzie. Elle aimerait bien mais je ne fais pas partie de ces garces qui laissent espérer des choses à des personnes et qui les font souffrir et vous ça fait longtemps que vous sortez avec mon coach ?

Callie : Mark ? Oh j'ai dû sortir avec lui quand j'avais 15 ans mais ça s'est vite fini, je ne sors plus avec lui désormais.

Arizona : Oh c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre quand je vous ai vus au bord du terrain avec lui.

Callie : Non, non je venais juste le saluer rien de plus.

Pour une raison inconnue, elle se mordit la lèvre ce qui m'a fait presque défaillir sur le coup. Oh pitié ne refaite pas ça… J'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle mais évidemment je devais me retenir. La frustration que je ressentais m'énervait beaucoup mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement : elle ne sortait pas avec Mark ! J'avais envie de sauter sur place mais une fois de plus, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Décidément y'avait beaucoup de choses que je ne pouvais pas faire… Nous nous arrêtions devant ma moto et je sortis de mon sac mes gants. Tout en les enfilant, elle regarda mon véhicule de plus près.

Callie : C'est une jolie bécane !

Arizona _(souriant)_ : C'est elle que vous regardiez hier matin ?

Callie _(fuyant mon regard)_ : Euh… Bah je… Je ne m'attendais pas à voir votre visage derrière ce casque. D'habitude ce sont plus des hommes qui conduisent ce genre d'engin et là je vois une frêle jeune fille.

Arizona : Frêle jeune fille ? Ça se voit que vous ne m'avez jamais vu en entraînement de musculation.

Je voyais sur son visage qu'elle était impressionnée, il faut dire que beaucoup de personnes se trompait sur mon compte à cause de mon apparence d'ailleurs Mark disait toujours que j'étais un ange extérieurement mais un petit démon à l'intérieur. C'était comme ça, j'aimais bien surprendre les gens et à ma façon je montrais aux gens qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur le physique.

Callie _(souriant)_ : Avec vos entraînements de foot, de musculation et vos matchs je me demande si vous avez une vie en dehors de ça.

Arizona _(*)_ : Oui il me reste du temps pour me demander par quels moyens je vais faire sortir de la fumée des oreilles de mes profs.

* * *

><p>kyoshiob69 : Heureusement que j'ai fait espagnol même si je ne m'en souviens pas très bien^^ mon histoire se passe au lycée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review<p>

Marie009 : Merci pour ta remarque qui m'a fait très plaisir^^ j'adore Arizona dans la série, c'est même mon personnage préféré mais je trouve qu'une Arizona différente ça change =)

Guest : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'a plu^^ oui pour les traduire tu vas devoir copier l'adresse de la page et c'est très simple et t'inquiète pas si tu as des questions à me poser, ça ne me dérange pas du tout =)

DroDroV : Oulà Arizona va montrer à madame Torres quel petit diable se cache en elle et je souhaite bon courage à Callie ;)

lio : Je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça soit une très belle histoire =) et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu

KWolf09 : Merci pour ton commentaire^^ et voilà ça y'est le nouveau chapitre est posté, en espérant qu'il te plaît


End file.
